Storm Warning
by samjordon08
Summary: Harry Potter/Star Wars/ Warhammer crossover. Harry is at a Temple in Lustria meditating when Ron and the three Reys arrive. Harry senses a crisis looming and is contacted by an old enemy who is equally concerned. One-Shot prelude to an upcoming story.


Storm Warning

Harry Potter was sitting quietly in a temple in Lustria, his eyes closed.

Harry was deep in thought. Over the last one hundred years, the conflict with Samgon had taken on a complex turn with new players entering the conflict and new conflicts brewing up as a result.

"Harry, there you are." Said a voice.

Ron Weasley had been worried about his friend as were a number of other people. Samuel, the half son of Harry and Samgon, had turned up, interrupting one of his inter dimensional expeditions to check up on both Harry and the Potter family he had looked after in one of Samgon's created universes.

Ron saw that Samuel had seen something in the universe he had returned from and tried to question him about it but only got told to read about The Deathless Child and if he should ever appear, never let James Jack near him. Ron was confused but before he could ask any more questions, Samuel left in the blink of an eye.

One of the parallel versions of Harry, from a universe where he had triplet children at 17, also expressed concern at the amount of time Harry was spending alone. Harry dismissed the concerns and continued to think about something which was unknown to virtually everyone.

"I'm concentrating Ron." Harry replied bitingly, his eyes still closed.

"I know. You've told no one what is on your mind and everyone is getting really concerned. Not having visions again, are you?"

"I am seeing something Ron. Whatever I'm seeing is affecting the seers in Outer Heaven and even Samgon is bothered by it."

"Must be bad then?"

"It is. But I am only receiving flashes of whatever is going on."

Rey (A1), (A2) and (A3) then came into the temple and listened to the ongoing conversation.

"You owe that monster nothing. Remember all the shit he put us through. His guerrilla war in Bretonnia, those blasted Sins of the Father projects, then the battles at Coruscant and the hunt we had to do afterwards, those were nightmares Harry. Then let's not forget about Exegol and his subsequent revival."

"He's also helped us out as well. He helped win the battle at Exegol, it's our fault for not properly looking at the terms and conditions in that treaty he wrote so we could get his help. As for Coruscant and that hunt afterwards, it's our fault they happened in the first place. He was shot by our men and James Jack and as he regenerated himself, his powers grew out of control and damaged that reality pull device."

Ron could only grumble at Harry's response, muttering a number of things, 'Voldemort isn't as bad as Samgon', 'Wish we were back at Hogwarts with our families', 'that monster should stay well away from us' and so forth.

"Rey. Welcome, all of you. How are you finding the land of Lustria?" asked Harry.

"Hot and very disorientating. How do people come here and stay for any amount of time?" Replied Rey (A3).

"Most people don't. Only the Lizardmen, Greenskins and High Elves can live here for any length of time. Most normal humans and other races can't withstand the conditions here for sustained periods of time, unless they're on the coast but there's a bunch of perils there as well."

The five of them looked out at the back of the temple admiring the tropical landscape.

"It's so beautiful." Rey (A1) declared.

"It certainly is." Replied Ron.

As they looked outside, behind them, a cloaked snake like man entered the temple and approached them.

The five were startled by the intruder and ignited their lightsabers and pulled their wands respectively.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Who I am is unimportant but I bring a message from my master." Replied the cloaked snake-like messenger.

"Who is he?" Ron barked, his wand trained on the messenger.

"My master Samgon has summoned you to Outer Heaven and is offering substantial compensation for your troubles." The Messenger said, his forked tongue occasionally flicking out of his mouth and his eyes trained on Harry.

"What about the rest of us?" Rey (A2) asked. By this time several temple guards had converged on the disturbance but kept back in case of violent action by either party.

"You four have also been asked to come to see Samgon. I have not been told the reason or reasons why but it seems you're all needed." The Messenger softy hissed as he spoke.

"What does Samgon say?" asked Harry, his tone of voice showing caution.

"He said to tell you that a massive Crisis is about come and it involves the future and our present and another universe."

"Anything else?" Harry Prompted.

"He said to ask if you had read or heard about the Legend of the Deathless Child." The messenger replied.

"Only in passing and even then various universe or realities which have merged with this one have conflicting stories about him." Harry replied evenly.

"Then he may be able to shed some light on it for you. Come with me and Samgon will reveal more."

"Think this is a trap Harry?" Ron asked.

"It may be but I don't think so. Whatever has been bothering me, has been affecting them just as much and I don't like even thinking about the catastrophic consequences if we ignore him."

"Harry is right. I sense no deception from this messenger and if there is indeed something we can prevent happening, we should at least see what they're trying to prevent happening before we help out." Rey (A2) said.

Ron realised he was going to be out voted and decided to at least go along with whatever Harry did.

"Okay then, we'll go. We'll hear Samgon out but he should know not to deceive us. He wouldn't like the response if we found out we were being deceived. "

The five turned to take one glimpse of the jungle visible from the back of the temple.

"Come with me to the ship. He sent the Ship Outer Haven to pick you up" The Messenger said.

"Let us say our goodbyes first." Harry said.

The five apologised for their sudden departure but agreed to return once their business with Samgon concluded.

The Trek down to the ship was fraught with hazards but otherwise went smoothly.

They reached the Outer Haven, a ship that belonged to a class of warship that was 28km long and resembled and lengthened and widened Executor-class Dreadnought. Once they boarded, the five were shown to a large living quarters which had 5 bedrooms and a living room complete with T.V, a pool table and a number of video games consoles as well as a large selection of DVD's.

"Well, at least Samgon has given us quality living space for our trip across the ocean" Ron said somewhat happily.

"Enjoy the trip. It will be at least six weeks before we reach a port in the Badlands and then the best part of another day to reach Samgon's tower outside the capital by plane." The Messenger said to them before leaving.

"Just for your information Rey(s), Samgon's Tower in Outer Heaven is called Isenfard but some people call that name a rip off version of Isengard, which is technically true but no one tell him that."

Outer Haven's captain had several personnel deliver food and drink to the group and various officers gave their welcomes to them.

"The next few weeks may not be so bad after all." Ron said.

"I wonder why Samgon has gone to all this trouble?" Harry wondered aloud.

The answers they would get when they arrived would be both confusing and sinister.

Until then, they would enjoy their voyage.

A/N. This is a Teaser for a new story which will be arriving soon. New story will be rated M for several situations that will occur over the course of it, including the opening chapter.

A/A/N. This Story contains revelations to some future plot directions in other stories that are currently ongoing, namely Sins of the Father III, City of Fire and its yet unwritten sequels. I do say on my profile that I wouldn't post things in a strict order but where ever my story ideas take me.


End file.
